


Four Kisses

by Emilaa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, love square kisses, oblivious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: The first kiss happened in the spring... four kisses, one reveal.





	

 

One

The first kiss happened in the spring.

 

Ladybug sat on the edge of a rooftop somewhere in the middle of Paris letting the sweet smelling wind gently play with her hair. The bees were buzzing lazily and the flowers were beginning to bloom in a beautiful array of colors and Ladybug sighed as the sun gently warmed her winter chilled bones.

 

She heard the footsteps before she saw who they belonged to and as she cast her gaze upward to the piercing candy blue sky, Chat Noir softly took a seat beside her.

 

To her surprise he didn't speak. He simply tilted his head back and closed his eyes, seemingly as content as her to soak in this early spring day without words.

 

She looked at him then, really looked at him for what seemed like the first time. She took in his lean form lazily sprawled in the sun and the smile that softly tilted his lips and the slight sun blush that colored his cheeks and she felt a little flutter begin in her stomach.

 

Curiosity warred mightily with her common sense but the delicious feeling of sun on her skin fueled her bravery and before she could think better of it she leaned forward.

 

With a hand gently resting on his head fingers interwoven into sunlight colored hair she pressed her lips firmly against Chat's. He stiffened, eyes flying open before slowly melting into the kiss.

 

It tasted of flowers and honey and fresh air and of promises that Ladybug couldn't yet decipher. She found that Chat's lips were tantalizingly soft against hers and held the kiss a second longer than she meant to.

 

A joyous laugh bubbled out of her as she pulled back and as Chat's spring green eyes began to open she swung swiftly off the roof.

 

Mouth agape, emerald eyes followed her until she disappeared.

 

Two

The second kiss happened in summer.

 

Marinette stood on the roof of her room, arms propped up on the railing eyes cast upward gazing with wonder at the vast, dizzying blanket of stars. The heat of the still warm roof seeped slowly into her bare feet and she sighed with content.

 

Suddenly a figure that could only be made of pure shadow flashed at the corner of her eye and she sensed someone standing at her back. She slowly turned around, her back now pressed against the railing, as a lazy smile crawled its way onto her lips.

 

"Hello Kitty." She purred silkily at him.

 

"Hello Purrrincess," he said in a sultry voice that matched the night air, "might I ask what you're doing out so late at night?"

 

"Why Chaton!" She gasped teasingly, "haven't you ever heard of star gazing?"

 

"Of course I have!" he grinned leaning towards her slightly and glancing quickly up at the stars, "But you should know by now that I would much rather be gazing at you."

 

Then slowly, slowly, as if this was something he did merely to pass the time he leaned down toward her. Lips hovering no more than an inch from her own he stopped. She met his eyes slowly and then rocked up onto her toes to close the distance between their lips.

 

The kiss was searing and hungry and desperate. It tasted of the stars and the summer air and secrets.

 

Chat buried his hand in her hair and pushed her gently against the railing at her back as he deepened the kiss. Finally when the thing that was air no longer existed he pulled back gasping.

 

Later as she watched Chat bound away and disappear into the night she softly pressed her fingers against her lips and smiled.

 

Three

The third kiss happened in Autumn.

 

Ladybug was swinging through the crisp fall air when she caught sight of a miserable looking Adrien sitting sullenly by himself on a bench in the park. She dropped to the ground and began softly walking towards him.

 

The Autumn sun hitting the red and orange leaves on the trees turned the world golden, a stark contrast to the bright clear blue sky.

 

Ladybug approached the bench and said softly, "Is this seat taken?"

 

Adrien looked at her, eyes wide before gesturing to the seat next to him seemingly saying 'go ahead'.

 

She sat down and sighed looking out across the park and watching the beautiful colored leaves twirl down around them.

 

"It's beautiful today isn't it?" She said softly, wonder staining her words.

 

"Yeah"

 

She turned to find him staring at her eyes wide like she was a puzzle he couldn't yet solve. He cleared his throat and looked away.

 

"Then why are you so sad?" She asked gently.

 

He laughed breathily, "I would call it more frustrated I think, anyway," he peered at her from the corner of his eyes, "doesn't a superheroin have more important things to do than listen to my problems?"

 

She laughed and wiggled closer, leaning a closed fist on her chin she said, "Oh come on, try me, I have time."

 

He let out a dry laugh. "Well there's not really much to tell, I have a father that doesn't seem to care about me and a job that I hate but I'm stuck with because of him and I can't even tell the girl that I like..."

 

He paused glancing at her quickly before looking away again. He started again, softer this time.

 

"I can't even tell the girl that I like my feelings for her much less find the courage to kiss her," he sighed and leaned his head back, "Life's just a little tough at the moment," he breathed out smiling sadly at her

 

As he talked Ladybug felt herself lean forward drawn towards his words and sorrow filled eyes, and when he finished and finally turned and met her eyes, neither of them looked away.

 

"Well," she said breathily, "I can't really help you with most of that, you're just going to have to be brave."

 

Adrien took a shaky breath and she felt the warm air brush softly against her cheeks.

"I can help you with one thing though," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "just in case you never find the courage to kiss that girl, I think it would feel something like this."

 

She leaned forward and ever so softly pressed her lips against his. The kiss tasted of crisp air and golden afternoons and of a happiness only found in the fall.

 

As she pulled away eyes still half closed and heart thumping Adrien looked at her with bright eyes and said breathily, "Yes, I think that's exactly how it would feel."

 

Four

The fourth kiss happened in winter.

 

It was a few days before Christmas and Marinette had stayed late at school to finish all of her homework. She hurried through the empty halls of the school and towards the door eager to get home but stopped in her tracks as she peered outside and watched as millions of snowflakes danced toward the ground.

 

She sighed and held her hand out watching with curiosity as the snowflakes gently landed on her upturned hand and swiftly melted.

 

She dropped her arm and turned to pull her hat out of her backpack, promptly dropping all of the papers she had gripped in her arms. The papers gently floated down as if they too had become snowflakes. She frowned down at them before sighing and crouching down to pick them up.

 

A warm voice suddenly sounded behind her, startling her so much she almost toppled over.

 

"Here let me help."

 

Adrien crouched down next to her scooping up the rest of her fallen papers before standing up and gently handing them to her. She took them and stood too a blush starting to paint her cheeks.

 

"T-thanks Adrien."

 

He smiled gently and peered outside, "guess you're having a bit of bad luck today."

 

A laugh bubbled out of her, "with me, I don't think there's such thing as good luck."

 

She looked up as Adrien began talking again and froze. The alarm bells in her head drowned out his words as an expression of something akin to horror bloomed on her face. Adrien had stopped talking concern pinching his face. He followed her gaze upwards and let out a laugh that reminded her of Christmas bells.

 

A beautiful dark green strand of mistletoe hung innocently above their heads, bringing some Christmas spirit to the otherwise drab doorway. 

 

Marinette faintly registered a squeaking sound and was somewhat aware that it was probably coming from her.

 

An amused smile had bloomed on Adrien's face he looked back down at her and said, "well we can't go breaking the rules now can we?"

 

A warm hand cupped her cheek as Adrien leaned down and so very softly brushed his lips against hers.

 

The kiss tasted of golden afternoons and stars and honey and his lips were tantalizingly soft against hers and suddenly a realization hit Marinette so hard she stumbled back gasping.

 

The concern was once again painted on Adrien's face as he reached towards her, "Marinette are yo-"

 

"Chat," she gasped, and she didn't know if it was a question or a statement.

 

He froze as shock replaced the concern on his face. Then in a voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him he said, "M'lady?"

 

Wide blue eyes stared into wide green ones until Marinette launched herself into Adrien's arms and pressed her lips against his. The kiss tasted of his laugh and the salty tears of her joy for finally, finally, they had found each other.

 

Both years and minutes seemed to pass before Marinette finally pulled away and leaned her forehead gently against his, eyes closed, she finally breathed the words she feared she would never say.

 

"I'm glad it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your love square fluff!


End file.
